Enamorados
by x.Kamii.x.Chan.x
Summary: 14 drabbles de Sakura y Shaoran. La temática el amor. Espero les guste. Drabble 14 UP! TOTALIZADO!
1. 1 Beso

******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

Beso.

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

_Tenía que besarla simplemente. Juntar sus labios._

* * *

Iban caminando después de haber ido a un parque de entretenciones que se había inaugurado hace poco. Mientras caminaban Shaoran miraba de reojo a Sakura, esa niña le encantaba, y a pesar de que ya le había dicho sus sentimientos, y después de un largo tiempo ella también se los había confesado, siendo gratamente correspondido, todavía no daban ese paso, el besarle los labios.

_"Shaoran... llévala al parque y ahí la besas". _Le había dicho Meiling en un intento de consejo, cuando se vio desesperado, el cumplió con eso, la llevo al parque, pero no había pasado nada, de todo el día que estuvieron, el no encontró el momento apropiado.

Y ahora ambos se encontraban frente a la casa de Sakura, finalizando la salida y él sin haber besado los labios de Sakura.

—Shaoran... gracias por haberme invitado, me divertí bastante en el parque —dijo Sakura sonriendo, provocando que el corazón de Shaoran empezara a latir fuertemente.

Vio como empezó a abrir la puerta para entrar a su casa y se desesperó.

—Espera —Sakura se dio la vuelta para verlo y solo sintió como unos labios se posaban en los suyos lentamente.

Se separaron y Shaoran se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia su casa con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Por fin la había besado.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! Aquí les traigo un conjunto de drabbles sobre Sakura y Shaoran, son pequeños escritos -14 en total- espero les guste!

No duden en dejar comentarios.

Un beso!


	2. Chocolate

******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Chocolate**

Por: _xKamiixChanx._

* * *

_Quería hacer un chocolate para él..._

* * *

Estaba en aprietos, iban a cumplir un año y ella quería regalarle un chocolate, pero todavía no lograba hacer un chocolate decente, había intentado de todo, pero le era imposible no salía nada decente. Suspiro frustrada, es que le había pedido ayuda a muchas personas y todavía no conseguía nada.

—Como no puedo hacer un buen chocolate... —estaba frustrada, suspiró decidió descansar un rato para ver como iba a arreglar la cocina que había quedado en estado deplorable y ella sin ningún chocolate para Shaoran.

—Sakura... —abre los ojos y ve a su padre que la había despertado.

—Papá tu que no estabas de viaje

—Llegue antes, ¿estuviste haciendo chocolate?

—Si... pero no me salio muy bien y yo le quería regalar a Shaoran

—Hija no te preocupes si te salio bien o no, lo mas seguro es que a él le guste porque tú se lo hiciste —diciendo eso su padre se fue a ordenar todo el desorden que había en la cocina dejando mucho mas tranquila a Sakura.

_"Mientras lo haga con amor a Shaoran le va a gustar mi chocolate"._

* * *

**N/A:** Segundo drabble. Espero les guste :), no duden en dejarme un review para saber qué les pareció.


	3. Rosas

******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Rosas**

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

_Hace tiempo no la veía, quería darle un regalo perfecto para su reencuentro..._

* * *

Se encontraba recorriendo todas las tiendas para encontrar un regalo a su novia, había tenido que irse a Hong Kong por un tiempo, y recién ayer había vuelto y hoy iría a verla, a pesar de que le había comprado algo allá quería llevarle algo más, pero no sabía que.

Recorrió todas las tiendas, y no había nada que le convenciera, es que si era para Sakura debía ser perfecto y lamentable no encontraba nada que tuviera esa característica.

_"Por lo visto le llevaré sólo el regalo que le traje de Hong Kong". _Con ese pensamiento se dirigió a su casa, para ir a buscar el regalo. Iba caminando hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención, sonrió ese era el regalo perfecto.

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta, fue a abrir, ya que lo mas seguro es que se tratara de Shaoran ya que éste había dicho que la iba a ir a ver, debido a que las últimas dos semanas no se habían visto porque el se encontraba en Hong Kong.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la sorpresa de que ahí estaba Shaoran con un hermoso ramo de rosas.

* * *

**N/A**: Tercer drabble. Espero les guste, no duden en dejarme un review para saber qué les pareció :3

Besos!


	4. Cupido

******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Cupido**

Por: _xKamiixChanx._

* * *

_Comenzó todo mal, pero cupido se encargaría de remediar eso._

* * *

No se llevaban muy bien, bueno, el generalmente la miraba feo y ella intentaba ser amable, pero en definitiva no había química ni nada. Sakura estaba preocupada, se había dado cuenta que él también recolectaba las cartas clow, ella quería saber mas, pero el simplemente la ignoraba.

Había pasado el tiempo y la relación entre ellos, Sakura y Shaoran, iba mejorando cada vez se llevaban mejor, pero todavía había algo que incomodaba a Sakura.

—Tomoyo tu sabes porque cada vez que converso con Shaoran este se pone nervioso —preguntaba aludiendo a lo que había pasado minutos atrás cuando ella se le había acercado y él había salido prácticamente corriendo y con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Cupido a hecho de las suyas —fue simplemente lo que respondió Tomoyo.

* * *

**N/A:** Cuarto drabble espero que les gusten! :) gracias por los review no duden en comentar para saber qué les pareció.

**Sakura li 23:**_ Hola! Qué bueno que te gustaran los drabbles, esa era la idea. Espero que también te guste éste._  
_ Gracias por el review un beso!_

Saludines!


	5. Peluche

******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Peluche**

Por: _xKamiixChanx_.

* * *

_Le tenía un lindo regalo, pero no había podido entregarlo. . ._

* * *

Estaban conversando en la habitación de Shaoran, habían decidido quedarse en su casa conversando, después de que ninguno de los dos haya decidido o tenido claro a donde podían ir en la tarde, por lo que prefirieron quedarse en la casa de Shaoran.

—Shaoran... —susurró despacio, desde unos días que le tenía un regalo, pero no sabía cuando se lo podía entregar, durante este tiempo que se habían visto trató de entregárselo, pero sin mucho éxito, quería aprovechar este momento para dárselo, solo esperaba que le gustara.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?

-Quería darte un regalo, toma, espero que te guste.

Shaoran recibió el regalo y lo abrió, sonriendo al ver lo que había dentro, era un peluche con forma de osito.

* * *

**N/A**: Quinto drabble. Espero les guste, no duden en dejarme un review para saber qué les pareció.

Un beso!


	6. Canción

******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Canción**

Por: _xKamiixChanx._

* * *

_Le regalaría una linda canción._

* * *

Iban a cumplir un mes desde que estaban juntos y el no sabía que regalarle, había recorrido todas las tiendas y nada le había convencido, Meiling le dijo que se estaba complicando demasiado, que no era algo tan importante, que con algún presente ella se conformaría.

_'Quiero regalarle algo especial, que le recuerde a mi'_. Pero era tan complicado todavía no lograba ese regalo especial.

Tenía otro problema y era que se iban a juntar con sus amigos e irían a un karaoke. Y no iba a pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

_'Nada esta a mi favor'._

—¡Me encanta! Shaoran cantemos juntos alguna canción —dijo Sakura sonriéndole.

Asintió. Vaya a lo mejor si cantaba algo decente podría ser un bonito regalo para su novia.

* * *

**N/A:** Sexto drabble. Espero les guste :)


	7. Declaración

******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Declaración.**

Por: _xKamiixChanx._

* * *

_Su corazón latía rápido al pensar en lo que dijo Shaoran._

* * *

Sakura había llegado a su casa corriendo, con el corazón acelerado. Podía sentir sus mejillas calientes, lo más seguro es que se encontrara sonrojada.

No podía entender bien lo que había pasado, pero se sentía extraña. Miles de sentimientos y pensamientos rondaban su mente y corazón.

Se acostó en su cama, sorprendida por las palabras que Shaoran el había dicho después de haber logrado cambiar las dos últimas cartas clow. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía lo que haría cuando volviera a ver a Shaoran.

"_Tu me gustas mucho"._

Eso era una declaración. Shaoran se le había declarado y ella no sabía qué decir. No estaba segura de nada. Solo que cuando pensaba en ello su corazón latía rápidamente, sus mejillas se llenaban de un calorcito.

Se encontraba tan confundida.

* * *

**N/A:** Séptimo drabble ya estamos en la mitad. Espero les guste! :3.

**Skarlethpdd:** _Hola que bueno que te encanten estos pequeños drabbles *.* estaba nerviosa, porque no sabía si iban a tener buena recepción, pero me he llevado gratas sorpresas! Espero que te guste este :) un beso!_


	8. Miradas

******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Miradas.**

Por: _xKamiixChanx._

* * *

_Meiling ya estaba cansada de las miradas de los otros dos..._

* * *

—¡Uff! Qué desesperante —se quejó Meiling al ver a Sakura y Shaoran en la noria.

Tomoyo rio ante la desesperación de Meiling—. Cálmate... ellos se están tomando su tiempo.

Miró feo a su amigo. No, no se estaban demorando esto era el colmo. Había llegado a Japón con la intención de que Sakura le dijera a Shaoran que sentía lo mismo que él. Les habían dado muchas oportunidades los habían dejado solos, pero nada. Solo se dedicaban esas miradas llenas de amor, pero no hablaban.

—Si los dos fueran un poco más despiertos... —suspiró Tomoyo—. Se darían cuenta que esas miradas dicen todo lo que Sakurita no puede decir.

—Son tan tontos, es desesperante.

Los siguen observando. Ellos simplemente se miran, observan como si no existiera otra persona más que a la que están contemplando.

Si las miradas hablaran.

* * *

**N/A:** Octavo drabble. Espero les guste mucho :)! Un besito!


	9. Cita

******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión

* * *

**Cita.**

Por: _xKamiixChanx._

* * *

_Ella quería verse bien para él_

* * *

—¡Sakura estás hermosa! —exclamó Tomoyo con estrellas en los ojos.

Sakura se sintió cohibida. Llevaba un vestido rosado, un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Era bastante sencillo, pero bonito. Tomoyo se lo había diseñado para una ocasión especial y creía que esta era una de ellas.

—Ahora solo falta maquillarte un poco y estarás lista.

—Uh... n-no es necesario Tomoyo... —tenía dieciséis años y todavía no se acostumbraba del todo a llevar maquillaje aunque sea leve.

—¿Cómo que no? Tendrás una cita con Shaoran y no es cualquier cita, cumplen cinco años de novios —dijo Tomoyo totalmente extasiada por ese acontecimiento.

Se sonrojó jamás pensó que duraría tanto con Shaoran, pero era así y se encontraba sumamente feliz. Todo había sido tan perfecto.

—Crees que le guste como me veo...

—¡Claro! Se enamorará más de ti amiga te lo aseguro.

Sonrió y dejó que su amiga la maquillara, quería estar radiante para cuando Shaoran la fuera a buscar.

* * *

**N/A:** Otro drabble, espero les haya gustado este fue más tierno :). Un beso!


	10. Flechazo

******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Flechazo.**

Por: _xKamiixChanx._

* * *

_No sabía cómo pero de un momento a otro había sufrido un flechazo por su amiga._

* * *

Llegó a Japón con una misión clara recolectar las cartas Clow y ser el nuevo maestro. Pero no pensó que encontraría a esa pequeña niña de ojos verdes.

Si era sincero en un primer momento no le tuvo aprecio, sólo tenía una cosa en mente y ella se interponía, pero con el paso del tiempo ya no la consideraba una molestia. De hecho fue todo lo contrario.

No supo en qué momento, pero un día la vio y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente provocándole un sonrojo en sus mejillas. A medida que pasó el tiempo eso empezó a ser cada vez más recurrente.

No sabía cómo pero de un momento a otro había sufrido un flechazo por su amiga.

* * *

**N/A:** Décimo drabble, espero les guste un besito, ya falta poquito para que acaben solo cuatro más y fin :).

**Dez:** _Gracias por comentar y encontrar los drabble bonitos, espero te guste éste también. Un beso!  
_


	11. Amor

******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Amor.**

Por: _xKamiixChanx._

* * *

_Lo deseaba con toda su alma._

* * *

Se estaban besando. Ella estaba sentada en sus piernas y abrazando su cuello, llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero nunca habían pasado de besos apasionados y pequeños roces sin doble intención.

Sakura se acercó a más a su novio y besando con más insistencia. No sabía lo que le pasaba, pero sentía que quería estar más cerca de su novio. Shaoran se separó de ella y empezó a besarle el cuello, mordisqueaba su lóbulo y se lo besaba causando muchos escalofríos en ella. Empezó a temblar por la emoción.

—Sakura estás bien... —preguntó Shaoran mirándola a los ojos—. Si quieres paramos.

No, eso no quería.

—N-no... quiero seguir —le besó más apasionada—. Quiero que... me hagas el amor.

* * *

**N/A:** Ya quedan poquitos para que llegue a su fin :)


	12. Pelea

******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Pelea.**

Por: _xKamiixChanx._

* * *

_No sabía cómo había pasado todo se salió de control..._

* * *

—¡Shaoran! —le gritó Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos. Shaoran no le hizo caso y se fue de la casa cerrando con un portazo.

No sabía lo que había pasado. Un momento estaban felices disfrutando del poco tiempo que tenían para estar juntos.

Estaban conversando sobre sus estudios, ella mencionó un compañero y eso hizo que empezaran a discutir.

—Sabes que él está detrás tuyo y tú sigues dándole alas e ilusionándolo.

—No, él sabe que estoy contigo Shaoran, sabe que te amo. —Dijo con la intención de hacerle entrar en razón pero nada.

Se intentó acercar pero el se apartó rápidamente. Tomó su chaqueta y se fue de allí.

Sakura corrió a su cuarto llorando.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! Antepenúltimo drabble, espero les guste! En el próximo se viene la reconciliación.

**James Birdsong:** _Gracias por el review! Me alegro que te gustarán los drabbles, espero que éste también te guste._

Saludos!


	13. Reconciliación

******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Reconciliación.**

Por: _xKamiixChanx._

* * *

_Lo más bonito de las peleas es la reconciliación..._

* * *

Shaoran se estaba desesperando. Hace algunas semanas había discutido con Sakura sobre un compañero de ella que estaba detrás suyo. Le recriminó seguir siendo su amiga y con ello dándole alguna esperanza.

Sabía que había hecho mal, pero no sabía qué hacer. La intentó llamar pero no le contestaba.

Fue a su casa. Tocó la puerta abrió su padre y le hizo pasar se sentó en un sillón esperando a que apareciera Sakura.

—Sakura... —le dijo cuando ella llegó al living.

Se quedaron mirando. No sabía qué decirle solo quería que ella lo disculpara.

—Y-yo... quería pedirte disculpa, no debí haberte tratado así —le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, esperando no ser rechazado.

Sakura lo miró y le acarició la cara dulcemente. Lo había extrañado tanto.

—E-está bien, pero prométeme que no volverás a dudar de mí —Shaoran asintió y ella le besó dulcemente los labios.

Lo más bonito de pelearse eran las reconciliaciones pensaba Shaoran.

* * *

**N/A:** Penúltimo drabble... Espero les haya gustado, aquí está la reconciliación *.*. El próximo será el último así que espero les guste de verdad.

**James Birdsong:** _Hola! Qué bueno que la pelea también te gustara, gracias por encontrar bonito lo que yo escribo :). Gracias por el review!_


	14. San Valentín

******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**San Valentín.**

Por: _xKamiixChanx._

* * *

_En un día de San Valentín quería demostrarle lo enamorado que estaba de ella..._

* * *

Tenían 24 años y toda una vida juntos, más de diez años. Ese tiempo había sido tan feliz para ambos.

Es verdad no todo había sido color de rosas pero lo importante es que seguían juntos y más enamorados que nunca.

Shaoran se encontraba preparando una cena para Sakura, era San Valentín y la había invitado a su casa. Tenía todo preparado.

Llegó la noche y tocaron la puerta de su casa. Sakura lucía hermosa, simplemente perfecta. La invitó a pasar, cenaron, rieron, disfrutaron de ese pequeño momento juntos.

Estaban conversando en el sillón.

—Sakura... quería preguntarte algo importante. —Lo miró con curiosidad mientras le sonreía.

Estaba tan enamorada de él— ¿Qué pasa Shaoran?

Shaoran sacó algo de su bolsillo del pantalón y se lo mostró a Sakura, era un cajita pequeña de terciopelo azul oscuro. La abrió y tenía un hermoso anillo.

—Quería saber si te gustaría casarte conmigo amor —le dice esperando una respuesta.

Sakura se quedó callada, sorprendida, no se esperaba eso. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de felicidad, sabe que no debe pensarlo que su respuesta es sí.

—Claro que sí Shaoran —le dice besándolo suavemente en los labios.

Antes los San Valentín era felices. Ahora simplemente perfectos.

FIN

* * *

N/A: Hola! Después de mucho tiempo les traigo el último capítulo... Espero les guste de verdad y perdón por la demora, pero entré a la universidad y eso significa tener menos tiempo para el ocio, entretenimiento, escribir, etc. Espero les haya gustado este drabble y el último. Gracias a todos por los review :)

GRACIAS POR DARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTAS PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS!

Un beso y nos vemos en otra ocasión!


End file.
